The Last Egg, Destruction of a Ancient World
by utterly.uneventful
Summary: Raikou and Suicune found the last egg of an extinct world. With a hunter at their backs and Giovanni AND a world to save all the legends must work together to save a lost world and themselves, especially with Suicune killed. DarkraixCresselia and more!


**I know I'm suppose to work on 'The Prophecy' but I can't help it!!**

****

Raikou ran, as fast as his paws could take him. He ducked down quickly as a low branch came swatting for him, he jumped over a buch in hot pursuit behind Suicune. It was midnight, the full moon shone, hanging from a cloudless sky. The stars tracing their every move through the forest, when a loud, ear-splitting gun shot rang, a bullet shooting only inches past Raikou's right ear. They kept running, than another gunshot. Raikou ducked just in time but there was a shrill cry and a loud thump.

Raikou skidded to a halt in front of a blue wolf like body of Suicune. " Sui! Wake up! Sui! Are you alright? Oh my gosh! Where did it hit?" Raikou roared in panic.

Suicune groaned painfully. Raikou watched the blood leak out of a wound on Suicune's hind leg. " Go…Get…Protect…Egg…" she groaned, flinching at the pain.

" B-But…!"

"GO!" she roared, opening her blood shot eyes.

Raikou got up, nodded curtly and ran towards the baby blue colored light. He heard footsteps, one more gunshot, a scream and than silence. Raikou felt tears rise; he shook his head and growled in determination. Raikou steadied his hearing to the rhythm of his foot steps.

One. Two. Three. Four. One. Two. Three. Four.

Raikou quickened his face to twos. He's hind legs going underneath his front paws, pushing back sending sprays of mud spraying. He didn't notice big thunder clouds roll in and pour rain all over the place.

There was yet another shot and another all in a row. Raikou roared in pain as one pierced his tail. He sent a quick Thunderbolt to the clouds, it started to rain harder but instead of water, it rained glistening yellow thunderbolts. The bolts hit him but he took no effect but as for the human, he was stund greatly. But yet, the pursuit dragged on. The rain ended in a few minutes, the ground soaked with water.

Finally, Raikou reached the nest. He fitted the glowing blue egg, green swirled egg that rested under the thick roots of an old tree in his jaw. He jumped up the tree and using his claws clambered his way up where he found an abandoned owl nest. He slipped the egg in and jumped down. Raikou was about to turn and flee when a dagger came and jabbed itself into the bark of the tree only 3 inches from his snout. He turned to see a human with soaked brown hair and muddy faced standing all but 10 feet away from him. He wore a black eye patch over his left eye, his right turquoise eyes glinting evily. He wore a ripped beige button up checkered shirt with a ripped Canadian Leather vest over top and green khakis.

" I killed your friend, Suicune. And I will kill you now." He laughed mockingly.

It was than Raikou gave away the legendaries most sacred secret, it was the fact that he can talk. " Why. What do you want?!" he snarled, white fangs glinting under the moon light.

" Oh! Now you can talk! I shouldn't kill you. I should capture you and than I will sell you for fortunes! And that egg too! The last Polatia ( A/N: Poh-Leh-Shia) egg, it's worth even more than you! Oh, the Giovanni will be pleased…" he grinned, eyes full of greed and hatred.

" Is that all you filthy humans care about? Money and Power. You don't have a heart, Your not real. You KILLED a legendary!" Raikou growled, shaking his head in disbelief.

" Say all your wise words tiger. I don't care, it ain't gonna stop me from being the riches man on earth!" the man shouted.

"You aren't going to get that egg of the Polatia. Not on my guard!" Raikou stamped the earth with his paw with narrowed eyes.

" Oh, we'll see about that!" the man cried,throwing a shower of shurikens at Raikou.

Raikou ducked down, the shurikens hit the old tree. HE got up and ran towards the man, jaws gaped wide open, fangs glowing bright yellow. The man looked in horror as Raikou sent a Thunder Fang at him. There was a clang of metal as the attack got discharged as it hit the man.

The man smirked, " Never under estimate human techonology." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a box device remote thing. He pressed a button and the Thunder Fang attack charged again and came hurling at Raikou. Although Raikou should not of had taken anything effect, the machine had charged the attack with some strange kind of electricity, changing the usual yellow color to blue. Not to mention landing a much bigger impact on Raikou.

Raikou fell to his knees, blue sparks circling him. No! Rakiou thought despretly. I must protect the egg…I have to! With all his will and energy left, Raikou focused everything into his purple cloud thing that hung from his back. The cloud glowed bright white, than it burst into light. One stream of light pierced the dark clouds above while as the rest went for the man.

The man pressed yet another button and a green bubble shield enclosed him. The attack hit him square on but he was only pushed back a few meters before the attack dissolved into sparkles in the night air. The bubble disappeared, Raikou took one last look at the smirking human approaching him, a laser net at hand. He had failed, not just Arceus but Suicune too.

Suddenly, Raikou felt a pair of tiny paws on his back. "Raikou! Are you alright? Oh…Where's Suicune? We need to get you back! Your tail! There's a bullet hole.Oh…" a small high pitched voice gushed. Raikou groaned a sign that said he wasn't dead.

Raikou heard more wood splinter and Celebi cry out, " Darkrai you dope! Put him to sleep or something before he kills us all!"

" I am I am!" Darkrai irritated voice growled.

Raikou heard the swish of an attack and the man fall to the ground whimpering in Darkrai's shadow.

" Kid! Wake up! Tell us where's the egg??" Darkrai shook Raikou.

" Stop shaking him! He's already half dead!" Celebi snarled.

" What other way iis there to wake him up genius?" Darkrai huffed.

" Owls nest..Tree." Raikou mumbled.

Raikou heard the buzz of wings and Celebi took off up the old tree. " Got it!" her voice cried a few second later.

" Ok! Let's get going!" Darkrai muttured something and a purple portal appeared. Darkrai heaved the tiger into the portal and Celebi followed shortly after.

As much as Raikou wanted to go see Suicune, how were she doing and everything, his wounds were over powering as he slipped into a black hole.

**Nuuu!! Suicune!! T.T Ahh…but stories have to have something bad going on. :D And Polatia is a type of creature I made up. I made up a world similar to the pokemon world just with different creatures and no humans at all. Hope you liked this!**


End file.
